


The biting cold and some hot coco (Japhael)

by Nessarin_the_greatish



Series: Snow day- Rosewood edition [2]
Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: And a good boyfriend, But not thst sick, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jamie is concerned, M/M, Sick Character, Snow Day, So chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessarin_the_greatish/pseuds/Nessarin_the_greatish
Summary: Raphael decides that it would be a great idea to sneak out to his boyfriend's dorm in 0° weather, wearing only a light jacket, becausehe sure does think things through.





	The biting cold and some hot coco (Japhael)

When Jamie heard it was a snow day, unlike most people, he didn’t really care. Perhaps it was a good thing, as he could complete his homework early and get ahead of studying.

Yeah. He could make the most of his day. Though, he was still slightly on edge knowing he couldn’t be by Lottie and Ellie’s side. Really, it was a little irrational, as it was a snow day, and they were probably fine, but it was a feeling that Jamie had gotten used to, practically second nature.

So he prepared himself to spend the day alone, but before anything, he had to get a coffee. And, just as he was about to leave his dorm, Jamie heard a knocking sound.

Raising an eyebrow, he turned round to find the source of the noise.

_Knock knock._

There was the sound again, and he walked over to his window, drawing back the velvety curtains. Light poured into the room, and outside the biting cold, stood Raphael. He stood with his teeth bared in a grin, holding a flask mug.

Raphael mouthed a few words, probably asking Jamie to let him in. He opened the window after a moment of staring in disbelief, careful to open the window only enough to let his boyfriend slide in.

“Buenos días babe, lovely weather we’re having, huh?” Raphael strolled in casually, as if this was completely normal, and pressed a kiss onto Jamie’s cheek.

“What exactly possessed you to sneak out, without gloves or a scarf?” Jamie looked him up and down, concern etched onto his expression.

Raphael rolled his eyes,”Jamie, _chill_ , I’m fine,” he held out the flask,”For you” he added.

Jamie let the smallest smile take over his once worried frown.

“Thanks.”

Raphael sat down on Jamie’s bed and kicked his boots off. He let out a sigh as he stretched, immediately getting comfortable.

“IT IS SO COLD OUT THERE,” he whined.

Jamie smirked,”Yeah, and so you went outside dressed in clothes you’d wear during spring.”

“It’s alright it’s aright. I don’t usually get sick anyway-” a small sneeze cut his sentence short.

“Of _course_ you don’t,” Jamie scoffed, resting the back of his hand on Raphael’s cheek.

“God, you’re freezing,” Jamie noted. Just as he was about to draw his hand away, Raphael held it in place with one of his own.

“Your hand is so warm…” he said as he melted into the touch.

Another sneeze.

Jamie sighed, but he still smiled. After staying like that for a few more seconds, reluctantly, he let their hands fall.

“You stay here, I’ll get some extra blankets,” Jamie stood up, letting Raphael’s hand slip from his grasp.

“And some hot chocolate please!” Raphael added.

With a fond roll of his eyes, Jamie nodded.

“And, some hot chocolate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rwch sideblog:  
> Nessarinthepumpkinprincess.Tumblr.com


End file.
